


Soulmate Countdown

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, I kinda know where this going, Incest, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Sibling Incest, Soul Bond, Weechesters, Work In Progress, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Tumblr prompt.<br/>When someone is born a little countdown on their wrist shows the time until they meet their soulmate. When Dean Winchester is born, his reads 4 years, 3 months, and 8 days. When Sam is born it shows only a few minutes, but his parents don't notice.<br/>4 years, 3 months, and 8 days. What happens then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [[授权翻译]Soulmate Countdown 真爱倒计时](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597523) by [fayescar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayescar/pseuds/fayescar)



> I can't write summaries shut up.  
> Enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean move in with Bobby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's so short and it's been so long DON'T YELL AT ME!
> 
> Fayescar, look at end note.

**Sam 6**   
**Dean 10**

"Dean, are the monsters real?" Sam looked up at Dean with wide eyes. Dean looked at him and blinked before saying  
"Dad wouldn't lie Sam." He says confidently. "Of course they are." Obviously they aren't; Dean figured that out a long time ago, when on his first "hunt" he saw John stabbing and shooting thin air. Once, Dean had seen him burn some grave when the dude's girlfriend was screaming at him to stop. Dean had hated that.

**Sam 10**   
**Dean 14**

"Boys, you're staying with me." Bobby said. "You can have the rooms you two already have."  
"But we're already staying with you!" Sam said, confused.  
"This is a permenant move; You two won't be talking to John again." Sam stormed into his room.

**Sam 14**   
**Dean 18**

Explaining to Sam that John had lied, that John was crazy, that the monsters weren't real, was the hardest thing Dean has ever done. But he had to; he couldn't remain oblivious once they moved in with Bobby.  
Now they had grown up, without John at their sides. They hadn't spoken to John for about a year now, which was how they all wanted it to be. Now they were living a normal life in school. But they were still hiding something.  
John had told them that their countdowns have always been zereod; They were born that way. But no one could know that. Not only would they be outcasts, but everyone would freak. Countdowns not working? In two people?! There would be pandemonium. So they remained unnoticed in school. they had friends, but they weren't very popular; They had money, but they weren't rich; They would occasionly raise their hands. The only thing noticed were Sam's excellent grades, and Dean's handsome features.  
The last one hadn't been noticed until recent years, when Dean had started picking girls up. One time, when Sam was 13, he caught Dean in a very compromising position. He was kinda bothered by it, but that's normal, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fayescar:  
> That would be great! I have no problem with it; I welcome the idea!  
> Post away! (With credit of course)


	2. Prolouge

Mary can remember when Dean was born, every little detail. How could she not? It was one of the best days of her life. But there was one detail that she ever really thought about.  _  
_

_"Look at the countdown, Mary." She looked at the little baby's tiny wrist and saw his countdown scheduled for 4 years, 3 months, and 8 days._

_"Oh, look." Mary said. "His soulmate's gonna be a childhood friend."_

_  
_Maybe she should've payed more attention to it.

* * *

When Sam was born his countdown said only a few minutes, but his parents didn't notice. After Mary had calmed a little the doctor opened the door for visitors Dean came rushing in. 

"I'll be back in a few minutes." The doctor rushed out after that. Dean came up to the bed and the Winchesters heard two clicks.

"What was that?" Mary asked. John doesn't answer, instead looking at Sam's wrist. "John, what is it?"

"Mary, his countdown's already zeroed." Mary grabs Sam's wrist and stares at the 0:0:0:0:0

"But no one's come in yet!" Mary said.

"Maybe something's wrong with it!" John says.

"That's ridiculous, t's never been wrong, why would it be-" Mary gave a sudden gasp and grabbed Dean's wrist. It had zeroed too. 

"Dean, love, when did this stop?"

"It was working when I was waiting outside." Dean said with a shrug.

John and Mary look at each other with wide eyes and then look back at their kid as he kiss's the baby's forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't yell at me for me horrible writing. It's my first fanfiction.
> 
> And I'm writing chapter 1 now.


End file.
